


This is why we don't pickpocket strangers

by ChokeMeDaddy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Badass Ryan, Explicit Language, Fake AH Crew, Hurt Gavin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Ryan, Torture, Trigger Warnings, Water Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokeMeDaddy/pseuds/ChokeMeDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is a moron and somehow manages to get himself kidnapped by one of the most notorious gang leaders in the city. He's lucky his boyfriend is there to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is why we don't pickpocket strangers

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by my BFF Becca. Though it may be about four months late. Hope you had a great christmas babe.

Gavin free was sprawled out on his boyfriends lap, whining.  
“Ryaan.” He wouldn't stop “Ryaaaaaaan.”  
“What!?” the blonde snapped.  
“I'm boooooored.” Ryan ran a hand over his face and sighed.  
“Ugh” he pushed the younger man off his lap and walked over to his desk.  
“Here” he said handing over his wallet. “Go grab some lunch”. Everyone else in the room looked up at the mention of food and called out requests. Gavin’s face brightened and he skipped towards the door, pecking his older lover on the lips.  
The air was cool and grey clouds were covering the depressing sky as the Brit walked through the streets. A rush of warmth hit him as he entered the takeout, sliding into the back of the two person queue. With nothing else to do, the sandy haired man wasted his time scanning the room for anything that could be nipped off tables or out of bags. It was no secret that Gavin was a kleptomaniac. The others all knew but didn't care. Honestly it was often very helpful though it had gotten him into a bit of trouble every now and then. The brown leather wallet was sitting so obviously on top of his bag; Gavin had to wonder how it hadn’t been taken yet. While waiting he formed a plan, thinking it out. He was still thinking when the line had dispersed and he was standing in front of the checkout.  
“Sir?” the lady asked shaking him out of his head.  
“Huh? Oh right, yeah” he ordered then picked up the bag once it was cooked. Heading towards the door, he passed the table where the guy was sitting, facing the window having a heated discussion with whomever was on the other end of the phone and nonchalantly slid his hand it the large bag then quickly walked out. What he didn't see was the middle-aged man scowl and watch him walk out the door. Back at the house he dropped the food in the kitchen and flung himself on the couch. Pulling his prize from his pocket he shifted through it, finding only a fake I.D with the name Kevin ratchet, a train ticket and three fifty dollar bills.  
“Whatcha got there love?” Ryan asked entering the lounge with a mouth full of food so it was really more like “Waffa ga fere lowv.” Gavin chuckled “Just something I picked up”  
“Picked up off an unsuspecting victim by any chance?”  
“Maybe.” Gavin replied looking shifty. Ryan laughed and bent down to kiss him”  
The day passed rather boringly after that just planning and weapon fixing. By five o clock Gavin’s increasingly bad headache had become agonising.  
“Im going to sit outside for a bit” he murmured through the pain.  
“Okay love, you want me to with?” Ryan asked and ran a hand through Gavin’s hair.  
“Nah its cool” Gav said and headed outside after kissing his lover gently. He thought the cool air would help but if anything it was getting worse. He grabbed the closest wall as his vision started going blurry around the edges. Behind his he heard a movie style slow clapping and whipped around catching sight of the take out mans leering down at him.  
“I've got to say I'm impressed, not many people can steal from me” he laughed “let me introduce myself. The names Edgar” He said and laughed when Gavin’s eyes grew to the size of teacups ‘oh shit’ were was his last thought before the world went black and he passed out, the sound of an cruel laugh echoing behind him.  
***  
Ryan was worried sick. After about fifteen minutes Gavin still hadn't come back in so he’d gone out to check on him. He headed outside expecting to find Gavin sitting on the stone stairs. He wasn't so he looked around the front then the back. There was no sign of him. Already beginning to panic he walked back over to the front. Before he reached the door something caught his eye. A tiny pool of blood sat on the concrete in front of the wall of the house. His eyes widened in fear.  
“Gavin?” no reply  
“GAVIN” He yelled. Jack came rushing out of the house, Geoff, Michael and Ray following closely behind.  
“WHAT? What’s wrong?” He question when he saw the tears starting to from in Ryan’s eyes.  
“Where’s Gavin?” he asked noticing the lack of the British man. Ryan chocked back a sob.  
“I can’t find him. I...I can't find Gavin, he’s not anywhere. I can’t. I don’t. Oh god.” He was very close to full on panic attack. Geoff walked over and grabbed his shoulders.  
“Calm Ryan. Calm down. Well find him. I promise. Where was he last?” he asked gently but firmly  
“He... he was here. He was complaining about a headache so he went to sit outside and now I can’t find him and there’s blood over there and I can’t I...I” Geoff froze at the mention of blood.  
“What!? Where” Ryan pointed the wall and Geoff walked over to inspect it.  
“SHIT.” He exclaimed and ran a hand over his face. “Fuck”. Ryan suddenly stopped and stared at the house in shock.  
“Wait. Oh fuck, fuck, FUCK.” He repeated and rushed inside.” The other four looked at each other in confusion and followed him in. They turned the corner into the lounge and found Ryan with a strange wallet in his hands shaking slightly. Throwing it on the ground he yelled in frustration. Looking back up at the rest of them he sighed.  
“Edgars got him.” 

***

Blinking his eyes open, Gavin looked around. The room was pitch black and sort of musty. He shivered thanks to the oddly cold temperature. The young Brit had no idea what was going on. Reaching up to rub his eyes he found he couldn't move his wrists. They were strapped to a cold metal table, along with his ankles, chest and throat. Tremors ran through his body and terror was flowing in his veins. Abruptly an invading and sort of clinically bright light flashed into the room making him feel as though his head was about to explode. Wincing he pulled at his binds, looking for a weak spot. His breathing was erratic and his pulse was absolutely mad. His mind was racing and gentle whimpers were flowing out of his mouth. As the sound of heavy footsteps approached Gavin squeezed his eyes shut.  
“You know I've been watching you jackasses for a while and yet somehow I didn't even recognize you till you left. Pretty good at disguises I must say.” The young man flinched as he felt rough fingers caress his cheek.  
“Your boys are probably looking for you by now. You've been gone a long time, maybe.” He flicked his wrist up looking at the silver watch. “Six or seven hours.” A cold sweat was beginning to break out on the hacker’s forehead.  
“It’s strange. I never pictured you as a kleptomaniac but I suppose everyone has their faults.” He gasped as Edgar roughly grabbed his throat and squeezed. Tears ran down his cheeks and he tried to force his wrists through the binds. Just as his vision started to go black once more he was released. Gavin’s head spun and he gulped in as much air as possible. Edgar laughed shortly and stroked Gavin’s hair.  
“Oh no I couldn’t kill you just yet gav.” He walked over to the metal rack on the other side of the room. Gavin’s heart skipped a beat as he walked back over holding a large double sided knife. Whimpering as the beast ran it slowly down his check, leaving a trail of fresh blood in its wake. The only thought in Gavin’s mind was ‘This is insane, I’m going to die. Oh god I’m going to die’ he felt a fly caught in a web. His breathing was becoming more and more unstable. And his struggling became frantic. A horrific scream was torn from his throat as the knife slid along his arm in a deep cut leaving a deep wound. Blood dripped and tears fell.  
“Please, please don't please.” Every word was the word of a victim. A second scream that sound more like a sob was taken from him as the wound was repeated on his left arm. All his kidnapper did was smile and flick open the strap on his left wrist, holding tightly on to the four main fingers and slowly bending them back. Once Gavin realised what he was doing he lost it, went completely berserk.  
“No, no, no, no, NO, STOP NOOOOO” the last word became a frantic scream as Edgar jerked his hand back, shattering the bones in his wrists. Gavin could not stop screaming. The pain was agonising.  
“Why are you doing this?” he half gasped, half screamed, tears rolling down his face.  
“Because you need to learn that if you mess with people, you get what’s coming to you.” Gavin mewled and cried out as Edgar picked up his knife again and sliced into his bottom lip. He headed over to the rack and picked up a silver, military style lighter. Sauntering back to the table he grabbed a metal jug on the way there.  
“I would say this won’t hurt a bit, but we wouldn't want to lie now would we.” He leered. Putting down the jug he flicked the lighter causing a small but intimidating flame to appear. They both stared at it one in amusement, the other in fear before Edgar locked eyes with his bound and tortured captive. Torturously slowly he tilted the flame down to meet the soft flesh of the terrified man’s stomach. By this point his throat was killing him from all the screaming but he still couldn’t stop. The fire licked his navel causing a burning rush of heat to run through his body. He felt as though it would burn a hole right through. His cries got louder while the pain got worse the longer it stayed there. But it still wasn't over. Not by a long shot. Edgar (the bastard) flipped shut the lighter and picked up the jug. Boiling hot water cascaded onto the already red and irritated skin and the scream torn from his throat was the worst yet and was followed by mewling cries and tortured begs as it felt as though the water would never stop. When it did stop it was replaced by ice-cold water. The conflicting temperatures burned through his core making him writhe and scream. While he was trying to come down, the older man walked over to the door and flicked off the lights. Just before he exited the room he called out behind him.  
“Byeee, see you in as few.” Gavin was left in the dark, tears running down his face, his whole body in pain.

***

Back at the house, everyone was gearing up. Files, pistols, knives were being strapped onto black combat gear. Pissed off expressions occupied every face but most of all Ryan’s. They were going to storm the place and no one was going to survive. Michaela slid a couple of bombs carefully into his well selected ouches and slinging his cross-bow over his shoulder. Ray slung his sniper rifle onto his back and Ryan hid knives into every pocket he could find. No one messed with the Fake AH Crew and got away with it.

***

With no way to tell how time was passing, he couldn't guess how long he had been alone. Every nerve in his body was electrified and every noise sent tremors down his spine. His boys should be here by now. Oh god what if they didn't come. The panic started to set in again. He was falling further and further into a pit of despair when Edgar walked back in. Not wasting any more time he walked over and reached down to open the restraints on his ankles, wrist, chest and lastly his throat. The cocksucker slapped him across the face for good measure. Now more pissed than afraid Gavin just glared back. Edgar hit him again and pulled him off the table. The young man tried to pull away and run towards the door but was yanked back and held in place by two guards hooking their arms under his. They walked forwards and his eyes landed on the large container of water. His eyes widened in fear and he struggled against them.  
“No, no you can't do this.” The arrogance of his smirk was overwhelming.  
“Oh but we can.” With brute force they shoved him to his knees. Struggling to get away but his efforts ending futile, he was struggling and yelling even begging but of course no one was listening and his head was shoved down. Water filled his mouth and he struggled to keep it shut. It burnt his eyes and he couldn't breathe. His head swam; his body was shaking, and thrashing out with everything he had. Images flittered through his mind, him lying dead and bloody on the floor, wet hair and open eyes in a place that he never wanted to be, all because of his stupid mistake. His vision was blurring and he struggled to stay awake. The second before he passed out he roughly pulled back up. Gasping for breath he panted and tried to gulp in as much as he could, water dripped down his shirtless back. He had barely refilled his lungs before he was pushed back in screaming silently. A silent tension seemed to form in the air before a loud explosion broke the silence and the hands realised him, letting him fall back onto the ground, wet and panting. Screams were heard from all around and gunshots echoed through the halls. The door opened and about a dozen extra guards rushed in standing in a line formation guns at the ready.  
“WHAT IS GOING ON!?” Edgar screamed. Quick as a flash all twelve guards fell to the floor, some with gunshots to the head, some with knife wounds being their end. And in the doorway.  
“I told you not to fuck with us.”  
His boys. All five men standing in the doorway looking pissed off and equipped to kill. More guards streamed and they leapt into action, four men shooting and stabbing blood went flying everywhere, there were torn throats and bullets littering the floor. One on the other hand was walking forwards, sharp, dramatic strides. He knew where he was going. Whoever got between him and his target or tried to attack him was dead in a second with a gun shot in the head. Edgar was slowly crowed into the corner. The muscled blonde man standing over him, a look of absolute menace covering his face. He didn't have to worry about attackers; his boys would keep them off his back.  
“NO, please, you can’t, YOU C...” the fucker was silenced once and for all with a bullet between his eyes. He stared at the body, breathing heavily before remembering why he was there. Ryan turned around rushed over to the broken man lying on the floor, pulling him into his arms.  
“Gavin oh Gavin I'm so sorry”. The younger man just shook his head.  
“Not your fault” he murmured and then passed out. Ryan stroked his cheek and picked him up bridal style. Shooting anything that moved, the gang made their way through the maze of buildings and out into the cool air. Crowding into the chopper they flew back to base with Gavin safely curled up in Ryan’s lap. The flight home was relatively quiet. Once there gav was laid down gently on he couch and checked over for injuries. He bandaged the wrist and covered the burn, making sure he could breathe fine Jack left Ryan alone with his young lover. Ryan just sat and stroked his hair till he woke up. Everyone left them alone, he had been so fucking worried. When Gavin wok all the older man could do was hold him in his arms and cry. Stroking his hair and whispering “I'm so sorry” over and over.

“Hey I’m not dead yet. I'm here now, if anything I'm sorry. I love you rye-bread.” Ryan smiled and gently kissed his forehead. “I love you too gav. Don't you dare ever do that to me again.” “I won't” “oh and Gavin?” “Yes love?” “This is why we don’t pickpocket strangers.” Gavin chuckled. Turns out Ryan looked through the wallet and figured out who had taken him.  
Isn’t my boyfriend smart?


End file.
